Last Summer
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Serial Killer!AU. Last Summer, Rabastan's brother died at Camp. This summer, he's going to find out what really happened. (read the warnings).


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 3693

**Hogwarts Assignment 6, Mundane Literature, 2. A Summer Camp **

**Warning for: **Murder, fairly descriptive gore, homophobic language.

**Beta'd by Amber. **

_(Also - This is a muggle!au). _

* * *

**Last Summer**

* * *

Rabastan stood between his parents, his hands clasped in front of him. Their black clothes seemed to fade into one another, until you couldn't tell where one began and another ended. He tried to focus on that, instead of the funeral happening in front of him.

The less he had to focus on the coffin lowering into the ground, the better. If he didn't focus on it, he could pretend it wasn't happening.

That they weren't burying his older brother.

Rodolphus had been away at summer camp, and Rabastan had been getting ready to welcome him home when the call came in.

They said he'd drowned while canoeing on the lake.

It didn't feel real to Rabastan. He was sure that they'd made a mistake because Rodolphus was a fantastic swimmer. He wouldn't just… drown.

Maybe Rodolphus had run away from the camp and this was just a case of mistaken identity.

There had to be a better explanation.

Rabastan had to believe that.

…

"You want to go to Camp Hogwarts?" his mother asked, eyes wide and doubtful. "Why on earth would you—"

"I want to go where he was, Mum," Rabastan interrupted. "I want to see where he… I want to see it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, sweetheart," she said gently. "I'll talk to your father, but—"

Rabastan looked down at his hands. "Please, Mum. I just… I need to be where he was. I miss him so much, and I can't…"

"I'll speak to your father," she said again, stroking his head. "Okay?"

Rabastan nodded. He knew, by the tone of her voice, that he'd won.

…

The camp was nothing special at first glance. Rabastan was led to a small cabin that had four bunks. Glad that he was the first to arrive, he put his things away and pulled himself onto one of the top bunks. It would be easier to hide things, he thought, if nobody could see his bed.

He waited for others to join him, and sure enough, a trickle of boys came, one by one.

Regulus Black, a seemingly quiet boy, claimed the bed beneath Rabastan, muttering something about a fear of heights.

Barty Crouch Jr, son of a popular politician was the next in. He was a reedy looking boy who looked like a strong wind would knock him over. He claimed the other lower bed.

Lucius Malfoy brought up the rear, and his name made Rabastan take notice. Rod had mentioned Lucius in his letters the previous summer. He'd said he was a stuck up boy, but that he was alright. Vicious and cruel to those he didn't approve of, but fine if you were on his good side.

Sure enough, when Rabastan introduced himself, Lucius' eyes widened slightly.

"You're Dolph's brother?"

_Dolph? _

Rabastan wrinkled his nose at the nickname but nodded.

"It's, uh. Surprising, to see you here," Lucius said, unpacking his own belongings into the drawers left for him.

Not bothering to answer, Rabastan jumped down lightly from his bunk. "I wanted to see the places he described in his letters."

Lucius nodded absently, his mind clearly already elsewhere.

Rabastan's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything. It would be interesting to see if any of the other people Rod mentioned in his letters would be here.

…

The campfire flickered merrily. Rabastan sat squished on the log, Regulus and Barty on either side of him. They were supposed to sit by cabin, but Lucius had long abandoned them for a group across the clearing.

Even at this distance, Rabastan recognised Bellatrix Black simply from the descriptions Rodolphus had written. He'd been enamored with her almost immediately, and Rabastan had read much about her over the weeks Rodolphus had been at the camp.

Rabastan watched the shadows flickering off in the firelight and wondered what it was about her that Rodolphus liked so much.

Her laugh was already irritating Rabastan. It was more cackle than laugh, and it was almost worse than nails on a chalkboard, high and grating and _loud. _

Feeling like he was being watched, Rabastan looked in their direction, only to see five pairs of eyes on him. Lucius and Bellatrix, and three other boys. Rabastan would put money on them being Walden Macnair, Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov, the other boys that Rod would mention.

He stared right back at them until they looked away.

He'd known when the news came in that Rodolphus' death hadn't been an accident, and he had a feeling that those five were going to be the key to finding out the truth of what happened last summer.

One way or another, he _would _find out.

…

The lake was _huge._ Rabastan stood on the dock, his eyes on the canoes tied up at the side. There was graffiti on the boathouse a little up the path, and even from where he stood, Rabastan could see Rod's name.

_Rodolphus was here. _

The words were surrounded by the names of the others in different colours.

Rabastan couldn't help but wonder why the graffiti was still there; surely they cleaned the camp up at the end of every summer?

"You're Dolph's brother."

Rabastan turned to see an older boy standing behind him, framed by the trees. He was fairly sure that it was Tom Riddle, one of the camp supervisors.

Rod hadn't liked him. He'd said in his letters that the guy was weird. Intense. And that he walked around half the time with red contact lenses in.

"I am."

"It was a shame, what happened to him," Riddle said, stepping closer. "He was a good kid. A bit unruly, of course, him and that gang of his, but a good kid."

Rabastan arched an eyebrow and said nothing.

"The big bosses weren't sure whether they should let you come this year, you know? They thought it might be too traumatic for you but… I told them if you were anything like your brother, you'd be okay."

Was Rabastan supposed to say thank you? Not likely.

"Well, you were right. I'm fine."

Riddle narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded. "It makes sense, I suppose, that you would want to see this place. I'd have wanted the same thing if I were you. There's a morbid curiosity in all of us, isn't there?"

Rabastan shrugged. "I guess so."

"You should be in bed, though. Time to head back to your cabin, Mr Lestrange."

He thought about arguing, but in the end, didn't think it was necessary. The camp ran for a month; there would be plenty of time. He turned away from the lake and walked back towards the tree line where the path back to the main camp was slightly hidden away.

Just as he stepped into the path, he looked back over his shoulder to see Riddle still standing on the dock, watching after him, his head tilting slightly.

Odd.

…

"Everyone is talking about you being here, y'know?" Barty offered at breakfast, three days in. "They're all talking about your brother?"

Rabastan nodded, and when he realised that Barty was waiting for more information, he signed. "Rodolphus came here last summer. He died on the lake, a canoeing accident. I suppose people think it's weird that I would come here after that."

Barty's eyes widened. "I heard about that. My mum didn't want me to come here this summer but my dad insisted it was still the best."

Rabastan nodded once. "My mother didn't really want me to come either."

Before Barty could answer, he heard his name being called.

"Oi, Lestrange! Come and sit over here!"

He turned to see Lucius and the people he'd been sitting with the night before all watching him, and some of them was beckoning him over impatiently.

Rabastan looked down at his breakfast and shrugged. "See you later," he muttered to Barty and the silent Regulus sitting at the end of the table, before he picked his tray up and walked over to the other table.

When he sat down, they all looked at him expectantly.

"So, you're Dolph's brother," one of the boys said, looking at him appraisingly. "I'm Antonin, that's Fenrir, Walden and Bellatrix, and you've already met Lucius."

He pointed each person out as he named them, and Rabastan nodded. He wondered what Rod had found so appealing about this bunch.

"He was a good lad, Dolph," Walden said, a sad expression in his hooded eyes. It was the first time Rabastan had seen anything like regret from anyone at the camp about his brother. "Shouldn't have been him."

A little bang and an 'oof' from Walden made Rabastan think that someone had just kicked him under the table.

"Do any of you know who was with him when he… what it happened?" Rabastan questioned. "My parents wouldn't let me see the report."

Lucius shook his head. "We only heard about it after the fact. None of us had even known he liked canoeing."

Rabastan nodded, even as he thought about one of the letters Rod had sent home.

_Lucius is as good in the water as me, Rab! You should have seen us racing in the canoes last weekend, it was so much fun! _

There was definitely something more going on here, and he was going to find out what it was.

…

He stuck to the shadows as he walked through the camp. It was late, and all the lights were out in the cabins—all except for one.

He'd dressed for the occasion, even donning a black mask to help him blend into the darkness. He wasn't sure what he planned to do if any of them came outside, only that he had to do something. He needed _answers. _

Rabastan waited outside the cabin in the treeline, sure that at least one of them would need to go to the toilet before they called it a night.

Sure enough, the door to the cabin squeaked opened, and a figure stepped out. Rabastan followed behind the figure to the bathrooms and slipped inside after him. He perched himself on the sink and waited, smirking slightly when the boy sung to himself badly, offkey and tuneless.

The chain was flushed and the cubicle door swung open. Fenrir froze for a second when he saw Rabastan, but then smirked cockily.

"What are you doing here, Lestrange? Been perving on the other boys?"

"I want to know what happened last year," Rabastan said quietly. "I want to know what happened to my brother, and I suspect that your little gang know what happened."

"He drowned in a canoeing accident," Fenrir replied promptly, the words falling from his lips casually, as though he was merely commenting on the weather.

Rabastan's blood was boiling in anger, and he jumped down from the sink, his hand slipping into his pocket as he stepped towards the taller boy.

"I don't think that's what happened."

"Well, it's what it says on the report and the death certificate, so I don't know what you think you can do about it. Wait 'til I tell others that you're just as weird as Dolph was, hanging around the boys bathroom. He was a fairy too, you know? Did he ever tell you that?"

Rabastan's already thin control on his temper snapped, and he stepped forwards again, plunging the knife he'd brought only for protection into Fenrir's neck. Blood spurted from the wound as Rabastan pulled the knife away, even as Fenrir's eyes widened, his hand raising to press against the wound. Rabastan pushed forwards again, this time pushing the knife into Fenrir's chest, only to pull it out and stab it into his gut.

He did it again and again, until he was standing over the broken shell of the boys body, blood coating the floor, the walls, and Rabastan himself.

The evidence of his rage looked back at him, and Rabastan felt his lungs contract painfully as he realised what he'd done.

He'd never intended too—

He looked down at the knife in his hand and wondered if he'd ever known what his true intentions were when he'd come here.

He hadn't thought he'd been looking for revenge, only answers, but…

…

"Did you hear about Fenrir Greyback?" Barty asked as he burst into the cabin.

Rabastan sat up in his bed, acting as though he'd just woken, though he hadn't slept at all. "Huh? What? What about him?"

Regulus and Lucius were both looking at Barty too, and he seemed to shrink in on himself slightly when he realised he had all of their attention.

"He was murdered in the boys bathroom last night!"

Lucius' eyes widened, and he glanced at Rabastan, who quickly schooled his features into what he hoped was a shocked expression.

"Everyone is talking about it," Barty added. "Everyone is wondering if they're going to shut the camp down. This is the second year that someones—"

He cut himself off, blushing sheepishly as he looked at Rabastan.

Lucius climbed down from his bunk. "I have to go and see—"

He was out of the cabin before he'd even finished his sentence. Rabastan watched him go and wondered if Lucius suspected him. He supposed it would be obvious to anyone with a guilty conscience.

"Are you… okay?" Barty asked, looking up at him.

Rabastan shrugged. "I… guess. We should probably go to breakfast, see if there's any information."

…

There were clusters of campers all around the breakfast area. The tables were being ignored as they made bigger groups, and Rabastan didn't really blame them. He supposed they all thought there was safety in numbers.

Not that they were in danger.

Rabastan followed Barty and Regulus to a group that Barty had apparently befriended. They were close to Lucius—still in his pyjamas—Bellatrix, Antonin and Walden. With half of his attention on the group he stood with, Rabastan tried to listen into Lucius' group.

He heard his name, but not much else, and he sighed to himself.

Then Bellatrix cackled.

"If he's anything like Rod, he's nothing to worry about," she said, not bothering to keep her voice down. "Rod couldn't even get it up when we were in bed together, his little brother isn't going to be man enough to murder someone in cold blood! You know stabbing is a sexual crime, right?"

"Pretty sure that's not how genetics work," Antonin replied, chuckling. "But I agree. Rod wasn't exactly a threat, I doubt his brother is anything different. It's probably someone from that Camp down the road. You know it's the poor people equivalent to this one. I bet someone just got jealous or greedy and thought they could get something from someone here."

Lucius was nodding slowly, and Rabastan looked away. There was a faint ringing in his ears, and his fists were clenched tightly in his pockets as he thought about what Bellatrix had said. He realised Barty had heard it too, when he squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I'm sure she's full of shit," Barty said gently.

"She's my cousin and she's cruel," Regulus admitted quietly. "Don't listen to her."

Rabastan nodded trying to reign his temper in. "Right. Cruel."

…

She was heartless, but he enjoyed pushing his knife into her chest anyway, twisting it as she shrieked. He knew he was taking a risk, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The way she'd spoken about Rodolphus…

He'd thought it would be harder to get her alone, but he'd lucked out when she'd gone to the shower blocks. He'd ambushed her on the path and pushed her into the trees. She was strong, but he was stronger, and the knife pressed into her back had been a good incentive for her to go where he wanted her.

The whole time, she'd run her mouth, trying first to seduce him, and then to ridicule him. Rabastan wondered if she'd ever spoken to Rodolphus that way and it just made him angrier.

_I met a girl, Rab. Bellatrix Black. She's amazing, and so gorgeous, you wouldn't even believe it! _

Many of Rod's letters had been filled with whole paragraphs expounding on the many positive things he'd found in her, and it made Rabastan feel sick to know that she clearly didn't care a single jot for him.

Even in death, her eyes were wide and staring and he looked away. Once more, he'd made a mess, his anger excessive as he'd wielded his knife.

Leaving her there in the woods, Rabastan walked away.

…

The camp was emptying. People were drawing their kids out quickly, especially as the news stations caught wind of the second murder.

The bosses of the camp were under fire for not closing after the first, and Rabastan knew he was running out of time. He'd started and now he knew he had to finish. He still didn't know what exactly had happened to Rodolphus, but he was sure he knew who was to blame.

The so-called friends of his brother had been his downfall, and Rabastan was now determined to take them out.

Dolohov followed Bellatrix, and Rabastan caught him from behind, doubting his own ability to attack the larger boy. Dolohov was both taller and stronger, and head-on, Rabastan had known that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to get close enough to strike him first.

Lucius had been easier, especially since Rabastan caught him on his way off the camp. He'd pushed him into a ravine that bordered one side of the camp, smiling when he saw the way Lucius' body was covered at the bottom by some of the natural debris that had gathered there. Who knew how long it would take for his body to be found.

With only one left, and only a few hours to go, Rabastan started his hunt for Walden Macnair. He'd seemed the only one of the group that regretted Rod's death.

Perhaps he'd be the one to get answers from.

…

He found him at the docks.

"What happened to my brother, Walden?" he asked, walking up behind him.

Walden spun around, his eyes wide and fearful when he looked back at Rabastan, almost immediately noticing the knife in his hand.

"I don't know," Walden said, a hint of panic in his voice. "I don't know, Rabastan, honestly, I don't know."

"It wasn't a canoeing accident," Rabastan said flatly. "My brother was fantastic in the water, so it couldn't have been."

"I don't know what happened," Walden repeated as Rabastan walked closer. "I swear, I don't—"

"You do," Rabastan said. "All of you, you had something to do with his death, I know you did."

Walden shook his head. "No. No! We speculated that Riddle—he was weird with Rodolphus, you know? Always hanging around him, and Fenrir, he said he walked in on the two of them in the bathroom, standing really close together and—but we didn't do anything, I swear!"

Rabastan shook his head. "I don't believe you."

…

The cabin was empty when he returned. Barty and Regulus had already left the camp, and Lucius wouldn't be disturbing anyone, so Rabastan had the privacy he needed to clean up.

He missed the creaking of the wooden door until it was too late. Covered in blood, his knife in his lap, he could hardly deny what was right there.

Barty's eyes widened for a moment, before he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Rabastan asked, raising his eyebrow. In his experience, people tended to try and get away from the people with knives and covered in blood, not lock themselves in with them.

"You don't honestly believe that I didn't already know it was you?" Barty said, voice confident despite his slightly pale face. "I've known since Bellatrix."

Rabastan supposed that was probably fair, given that Barty had been there when Bellatrix had laughingly talked of Rodolphus.

Bitch.

He'd shown her though, he'd shown all of them.

But now… now he had a problem. He'd thought himself done. He'd gotten rid of the scum that brought about his brother's death, and he'd been careful, meticulous even, about covering his tracks. He should have been able to leave the camp with nobody knowing it was him.

Could he really afford a witness to his crimes?

"I won't tell anyone," Barty rushed to assure him, likely seeing the question on Rabastan's face as he tilted his head. "I haven't told anyone so far, have I?"

"I suppose you haven't," Rabastan agreed. He stood up, the knife in his hand. "But… I'm afraid that's not a risk I can take, Barty. If it helps, I really don't want to do this. This… this is… I'll regret this. I'm sorry."

Barty stepped back, wincing slightly when his back hit the door. He really was a runty kid, Rabastan thought as he moved closer.

"You don't need to do this," Barty pleaded, desperation pouring off him. "You—I won't tell anyone, Rabastan! I won't, I promise!"

Rabastan plunged the knife into his heart and removed it quickly. This wasn't about revenge. It was about protecting himself, protecting his secrets. Barty slid down the door slowly, blood gurgling up his throat and spilling out of his mouth when he tried to speak.

His death didn't take long.

Not like the others.

Rabastan looked down at his knife and sighed. He'd have to clean it again, before he left.

…

Rabastan climbed into the car his parents had sent for him, and settled into the back seat. A figure caught his eye by the fence, and he frowned when he realised it was Tom Riddle.

He thought about what Walden said.

Rodolphus wasn't…

Looking closer, Rabastan realised that Tom was looking right at him, a smirk on his face and…

And Rodolphus' jumper swamping his slight frame.

For the first time, Rabastan wondered if he'd been wrong. If he'd taken the injustice of his brother's 'accidental death' out on the wrong people.

He wondered if, just maybe, he'd been angry at the wrong people.

And then Tom waved at him.

Rabastan felt _sick. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Showtime - 13. Black

Scamander - 26. A Funeral

Marvel - 21. Mask

Film Festival - 7. Revenge

Funfair - Honeydukes - 12. Pepper Imps - Shadow

Monster Mash - Torso - 11. Jigsaws Black Robe - Rabastan Lestrange

Galleon - Meticulous

Trick or Treat - Trick - Vampire - Heartless

Masque - Fabric - 6. Excessive

Pumpkin Toss: Medium - Serial Killer

Sticker Album - Dark Wizards - 2. Barty Crouch Jr

365\. 257. Injustice


End file.
